Unibite
Unibite was a robot from Utah which fought in both seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It did not initially enjoy a significant degree of success, losing in the first round of the US Championship in Season 1 and the second round of the Annihilator during the same season. An updated version, Unibite 2.0, had better fortunes in Season 2, reaching the Heat Final of the US Championship before losing to Conquering Clown. The team also competed in Season 2's special events with Hyperactive, a modified version of the original Unibite. Design Unibite_team_member.jpg|Jerome Miles with Unibite Unibite2.jpg|Unibite 2.0 in the arena during US Season 2 The original Unibite was an invertible, two-wheel drive robot with a wide, low-profile chassis. Its weapon was a front-mounted horizontal spinning disc lined with several cutting teeth, which it used to cause considerable amounts of damage to opponents. The rear of the robot also featured a sign reading 'DEAD', which was made from an old 'DEAD END' road sign. In Season 2, the robot was updated to become Unibite 2.0, featuring revised armor, a more conventional two-toothed horizontal flywheel and a set of rear flipping forks. The flywheel had a 29-inch diameter and could rotate at a speed of over 200mph (172mph according to Stefan Frank). Robot History Season 1 In the US Championship, Unibite fought in a six-way melee against Bot-Ugly, Sobek, The Revolutionist, Tricerabot, and Coffin-Bot, which had replaced Conquering Clown. Unibite started by getting its weapon up to speed. It attacked the wheels of Sobek with the spinning disc prior to being hit by Coffin-Bot. Combined with pushing action from Tricerabot, the attacks were enough to rip off one of Sobek's wheels. It attacked Sobek and Tricerabot until it broke down near the flame pit, taking Unibite out of the action after a battle of aggression. Unibite was also seen in the Annihilator, facing Drillzilla, Conquering Clown, Red Virus, Skullmania and Rippa Raptor. In Round 1, Unibite charged at the Conquering Clown and Skullmania, causing minor damage. Unibite continued attacking the other competitors by spinning in circles, and this tactic caused damage to Skullmania with a glancing blow. Skullmania's tire had burst as a result of this attack, and eventually it lost mobility, eliminating it from the competition. Despite having already qualified, Unibite then attacked Rippa Raptor, ripping apart its bicycle wheels. Unibite was safely through to the second round, as one of the five robots there. Unibite looked aggressive once again, causing cosmetic damage to Conquering Clown and Rippa Raptor. However, when it went on the attack on Conquering Clown again, Drillzilla rammed into the back Unibite causing its removable link to fall out. The immobile Unibite was placed on the flame pit by Drillzilla, where it was counted out, although its weapon started working again. The House Robots pitted Unibite, resigning it to fifth place. The team were unable to cease Unibite's disc, which continued to spin even during the interview with Mick Foley. Season 2 Unibite 2.0 competed in Heat C of Season 2, where it was drawn into a three-way melee against Black Widow and Texas Tornado. Unibite 2.0 spent most of the battle being pushed around by Texas Tornado, with both Unibite 2.0's flywheel and flipper looking ineffective. However, Texas Tornado became briefly immobile on top of a flame vent after lifting up Unibite. Once Texas Tornado was counted out, Unibite 2.0 qualified for second round, despite a revived Texas Tornado retaliating later into the battle. In the second round, Unibite 2.0 fought Brute, which had finished within the top four of the previous season. Brute charged at Unibite 2.0's flipper, but neither machine was caused any distress. Unibite 2.0 was pushed around by Brute, with Brute's spinning drum grinding away at the frame of Unibite 2.0. Brute continued to shove Unibite 2.0 until Unibite 2.0 hit the pit release button. Brute repeatedly failed to push Unibite 2.0 in, before driving straight into the pit itself. Unibite 2.0 advanced to the Heat Final, where it faced Conquering Clown 2, which Unibite had previously faced in the Annihilator of the previous season. Unibite 2.0 and Conquering Clown 2 attacked head-on with their spinning weapons, only causing minor damage to one another. One of Conquering Clown 2's wheel guards was buckled by Unibite 2.0's disc, causing the wheel to lock up. Despite having the upper hand, Unibite 2.0 was dealt a critical blow by Conquering Clown 2, causing it to lose mobility completely. Unibite 2.0 was counted, before Sir Killalot bent the rear flipping weapon and dragged it to the Drop Zone. A washing machine fell onto Unibite 2.0, confirming its elimination from Season 2 at the Heat Final stage. Results |} |} Wins/Losses Unibite1_pits.jpg|The first Unibite in the pits unibite 1 arena.png|Unibite in the arena in Season 1 Unibite2.0.jpg|Unibite 2.0 Unibite damaged.jpg|A damaged Unibite 2.0 during Season 2 *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Knome.jpg|Knome Knome 2.png|Knome II Team Duct Tape competed in BattleBots. They first did this with Knome at the first ever live event in 1999, armed with a side-mounted axe to make the robot a thwackbot, as well as an active axe at the rear. However, it lost to Stinger and W.L.O.W.. The team competed in Series 1.0 with Knome II, a comedic design armed with a static scoop, but it lost to the British Killerhurtz. Sublime S2.jpg|Sublime in BattleBots Season 2.0 Sublime S3.jpg|Sublime in BattleBots Season 3.0 Sublime S5.jpg|Sublime in BattleBots Season 5.0 Team Duct Tape then competed in three different seasons with [https://battlebots.fandom.com/wiki/Sublime Sublime]. In Season 2.0, Sublime lost its only battle to Hammerhead on a 45-0 Judges' decision. Sublime's experience on television allowed it to skip the preliminary rounds in Season 3.0, and it advanced over Whirl Wep X25 on a 23-22 Judges' decision, but it then lost to Sallad. Sublime was much more successful in Season 5.0, defeating Das Bot, Wedge-O-Matic, Robo Master and SnowFlake in sequence to reach the Round of 32, where it was defeated by Death by Monkeys. Jerome Miles has competed at RoboGames with lightweight robot Hot Stuff, a rebuilt Sublime. Miles also converted his Hyperactive design into a featherweight, completing two separate builds of the machine in 2014 and 2015. At RoboGames in 2015, Jerome Miles built a heavyweight named HyperBite, and also created a featherweight version of Hyperactive in 2014 - for more information on both, see here. Team Duct Tape, nowadays DT Robotics, entered the 2016 season of BattleBots with [https://battlebots.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Devil Red Devil]. Red Devil defeated Wrecks in the first round, although this victory required little input from Red Devil, so it was given the third-lowest seed in the Round of 32, drawing it against the highly favoured Witch Doctor. In one of the biggest upsets of the series, Red Devil used its saw to cut through the batteries of Witch Doctor and flip its opponent over, allowing it to progress to the Round of 16. At this stage, Red Devil survived a full 3-minute bout with the eventual runner-up Bombshell, but did not win the resulting Judges' decision, and was eliminated at this stage. Red Devil returned to the 2018 season of BattleBots, although Jerome Miles was absent due to filming clashes, and entrusted the robot to Ravi Baboolal, who competed in the previous season with Lycan. In Red Devil's first battle, it fought Brutus, and earned a relatively easy win, after Brutus burned out its weapon motor, allowing Red Devil to saw into its opponent, which lost mobility due to its internal fire. In its second battle, it took significant damage from the vertical spinner of Monsoon, losing its saw blade from the attacks, but Red Devil managed to disable Monsoon's own weapon, and attempted to control the remainder of the match. The battle resulted in a split decision from the judges, although this went in favour of Monsoon. After this narrow loss, Red Devil recovered by winning a Judges' decision against SubZero, cutting into its armour and maintaining a grip during the second half of the match. In Red Devil's final battle of the season, it fought Valkyrie using its anti-spinner scoop, but one of its track modules was ripped from the robot, causing the severed part to run wildly around the arena, while Red Devil unanimously lost the Judges' decision, leaving it with a 2-2 record. This balanced ratio was enough to place Red Devil within the six-way Last Chance Rumble, to earn the sixteenth seed in the post-season bracket, but its track was ripped away by Bombshell, which proved to be critical in Bombshell's eventual win. Red Devil was eliminated here, but nevertheless, Red Devil also represented Canada in the USA vs The World special, where Red Devil lost the use of a track module after a biting attack from Kraken, and Red Devil lost the Judges' decision. Jerome Miles was absent from BattleBots in 2018 because he was instead competing in the Chinese show This is Fighting Robots with a new robot, Dragon King. As a 'challenger', it joined the competition at a later stage than most competitors, and Jerome Miles decided to enter Wu Chun's team. In order to do so, Dragon King fought Wu Chun's own machine ORBY Blade in order to earn a space on the team. However, a heavy impact from the bar spinner of ORBY Blade removed one of the track modules from Dragon King, and although Dragon King could still move around the arena, it was soon immobilised by the South Korean machine. As such, Dragon King was eliminated without entering the main competition. Dragon King also returned for King of Bots II, again sacrificing a place in BattleBots to do so, once again competing as a late 'challenger' to join Tao Shen's team in the seventh episode of the season. Dragon King's first battle was against Boxing Champion, which it lost on a Judges' decision, although it survived potential elimination when Big Carioca faced the consequences on Dragon King's behalf. Dragon King was able to win its next match over Warrior, but was still eliminated at the end of the round due to its teammates losing their respective matches. External Links *The team's website *DT Robotics Facebook page Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from Utah Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Invertible Robots Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots from teams that entered RoboGames